


Annyeong, You Little Shit.

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chinese, F/M, Fluff, a lot of chinese btw, romcom, the cursing are strictly just the writer's, why do i always say shit, yixing doesn't know shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is a foreign student who doesn't know shit as always. Saeksang is someone who takes no one's shit. You can do the math. (While Yixing struggle with Korean but what's new?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annyeong, You Little Shit.

Yixing was not looking forward to this day, with his face buried in the layers of scarves and clutching onto the five neon green hardcase suitcases, standing on the expertly polished floors that could reflect blinding light. Most of all, he was not looking forward to leaving the chinese land and travel thousand miles just to step into korean soil.

He had received the letter of confirmation to South Korea to attend the college there as a chinese exchange student for being his local school's top student. Yixing groaned as he looked at the plane ticket resting in his hand. He wanted to stay and had already cried for the tenth time ever since he woke up as his family would not stop sending him good willed messages just to drive him to tears, in short, he wanted to stay where he was, in China enjoying his mother's xiao long baos all day all night.

After six long hours with crying babies and a plane seat that was way too narrow to accommodate his long legs (who the hell designed the plane seats anyways), Yixing finally stepped on the korean soil. He had a tacky old guy to welcome him in the airport and later realise that guy was actually Seoul Academy of Arts and Technology's admin staff. He was brought to his hostel and was told that he would meet his buddy the next day during breakfast. With six hours of almost to no sleep, Yixing hugged his stuff unicorn and plopped his body on the mattress as soon as he got into the room.

"Buddy? Studies? Nah, sleep is the most important..." Yixing murmured as soon as his head hit the sack.

The next morning came with Yixing's butt facing the window and directly the sun and the alarm rang.

8AM. And the meeting time was 730AM.

Yixing's eye creaked open as he saw the time before jumping out of bed and rushed to cleanse himself. By 815AM, he was out the door and to the meeting place, the hostel's cafeteria.

Casually leaning over the cafeteria counter, Saeksang was beyond pissed off. Impatiently drumming her fingers on the marble counter, she waited. The so-called chinese boy has not arrived and it has already been almost an hour. Grumbling under her breath, she scrolled through her timeline on Twitter, almost grimacing that her timeline was not moving to her liking.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have agreed to this," she grumbled, as if she had a choice to refuse such a dear request from the principal.  
You see, Saeksang was also once a chinese transfer student, but only a year ago she completely switched her education path to Korea. "Chinese must help chinese.." She rolled her eyes over Mr Kim, the principal's words. So she was pretty much fluent in both chinese and korean. Other than tasked to show this so called chinese boy called Yixing around, she also had to teach him korean. As far as Saeksang knew, he pretty much could not speak a rick of korean, which also means Saeksang had to be Yixing's lifeline for a little while until he can completely get by in Korea alone.

It was only when the clock stuck 820AM before this bastard of a chinese decided to rush into the cafeteria like a headless chicken, almost knocking over the washed plates at the entrance. Saeksang recognise him straightaway, with a black beanie fitted over his head messily, his clothes half tucked in and his socks two different colours, it doesn't take a genius like Saeksang to understand that little rascal overslept.

Yes, Saeksang had already half a mind set on labelling the Chinese boy as little rascal from now on. Her thin lips tugged into a glorious smirk, as she saw the Chinese boy stumble (literally) pass her. With the smirk still on her face, she reached out just in time to tug on his wrist and pulled him to the seat right opposite her, not caring that his ribs were stabbed mercilessly by the corner of the table. 

Yixing glared at the intruder while wincing in pain. Saeksang smiled almost sickeningly sweetly at him, before spatting in perfect korean, "You're an hour late." Yixing didn't understand what the hell she was saying, so he could only nod really slowly with a blank look on his face. However, he was not stupid. He kind of already figured out that this was his buddy but he never thought that it will end up being a girl. Determined to fix the impression of him in her, he tried his really best to recall whatever korean he had learnt back in China.

"I..... am thank you.... I was la---" he was cut off with something so foreign yet so familiar.

Chinese. Perfect fluent Chinese.

"小子，我知道你不会说韩语，那就别逞强了。你是张艺兴，对吧？你好，我是你在这里的唯一的依靠，所以你最好听我的。懂吗? " Saeksang cut him off with another smirk, and silently thanking the lords that her Chinese did not go rusty over the years. Maybe speaking to her Chinese grandmother over the phone did have its benefits. 

Yixing was obviously floored by his buddy already. She could speak chinese? Yixing was already partying in his head.  
SCORE.

“你会说华文？那不就早说嘛。你应该是学校派来的搭档吧？你好，你的名字叫什么? " Yixing said as he leaned back in his seat with hands above his head. 

“名字是崔施恦。小子，我也是你的韩文老师。所以如果不想在这里死了也没人知道，就好好听我的话。好吗? " Saeksang ended with another sickenly sweet smile on her face, making Yixing wonder if she was only capable of having two expressions on her face.

Since the principal had given her a week's break to solely focus on teaching Yixing the neccessary korean to at least get by in school, she has decided to teach Yixing in his room instead. 

"什么？这么快就想进我的房间？这张帅的脸太引诱人了吗? " Yixing barely commented before getting smacked right in the forehead with Saeksang's deadly fingers. (Seriously, how many jugs of milk did she drank to get such strong bones?)

Saeksang flipped the first page of his notebook, "So let's start with the most important word in the korean hangul history, because I don't want you to sound like a retard and disgrace us Chinese..." Yixing was already about to fall asleep and meet his unicorns in dreamland. 

Damn, catching that last rainbow unicorn..... So close....

BAM. A ruler to his head.

Damn it, lost it. 

He scrowled and looked up to his tutor and saw the most beautiful lips tugged into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life, before hearing a short, "Annyeong."

"What?" He wiped his drool that was escaping from his lips.

Saeksang ignored him before speaking again, "The word is Annyeong. Annyeong is a very special word, it can either mean Hello or Goodbye, which have complete opposite meanings." Yixing was floored for the second time of the day. What kind of crazy alien language is that? But after a few hours of intense teaching and learning, both Saeksang and Yixing were exhausted beyond words.

Saeksang was not going to lie but Yixing was really quick to pick up the language. In just five hours, he was already able to speak a quite a bit of Korean. As long as Yixing did not doze off as much as he was now, he would be able to speak the language enough to get by in a few weeks, at least she hoped.

By 8PM, Saeksang was out the door of Yixing's room, terribly exhausted. She bade goodbye to Yixing, whom was not even conscious enough to fully open his eyes. As Saeksang made her way to the other side of the hostel building where her room was, her phone ranged. This was strange, since Saeksang did not usually have texts and preferred to call or talk face to face.

Lazily creaking one eye open, she opened the message, surprised.

魅力无穷的艺兴：  
惊讶吧？明天是新的一天，好好休息，晚安！

“Little rascal has his good sides, huh?" Saeksang murmured before falling into dreamland.

Yeah, tomorrow will be a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you guys will not understand Chinese. So, I have input the english translation of the chinese parts here. 
> 
> Basically the first conversation between Saeksang and Yixing:  
> Saeksang: Rascal, I know you can't speak Korean, so don't bother trying. You're Zhang Yixing, right? Hello, I'm the only support you have right here in Korea now, so you better listen to me. Understand?  
> Yixing: You know Chinese? You should be the school-assigned buddy right? Hello, what is your name?  
> Saeksang: Name's Choi Saeksang. Rascal, I'm also your Korean Language teacher. So if you don't want to die in Korea without anyone knowing, better listen to me. Alright?
> 
> When Saeksang stepped into Yixing's room:  
> Yixing: What? You want to come into my room this fast? Isn't this handsome face a little bit too alluring for you?
> 
> And lastly, Yixing's message:  
> Irresistable Yixing:  
> Surprised? Tomorrow is a new day. Rest early, goodnight!


End file.
